


The floating dickhole of the fifth floor boys bathroom.

by tealsylph



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealsylph/pseuds/tealsylph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's difficult feeling and being treated like a mutant, but it's also difficult being dead. <br/>Why not become friends, seeing as neither of you have any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The floating dickhole of the fifth floor boys bathroom.

Karkat glared up at the floating dickhole above him. "Why are you even here Sollux, as much as I adore your constant torrent of lisping bullshit, don't you have other places to be?? Most importantly places where I currently am not??" The short slytherin let out a huff of annoyed air as the specter simply laughed at him. "And mi22 your annoyed tantrum2?? No way 2hort round." Sollux drifted lazily around the empty bathroom as Karkat grumbled out his reply. "I am not short." "2ure you're not kk." He stopped for a second and turned back towards the living. "Wait. You're complaining about me being here, but why are YOU here, don't you have cla22 or 2ome bull2hit??" Karkat curled in on himself some more, to be completely honest today hadn't been the best day ever.   
Hah, what was he kidding, the past year had been difficult, let alone today. It wasn't like he didn't KNOW why it had been shit either, Karkat had been put in slytherin house, which, wasn't really the most liked of the houses. Which would of been fine if the people within slytherin house had liked him, but that was the problem. A lot of slytherins are pure bloods, or at least half bloods, but not Karkat. He felt like a mutant mud blood, the scum of the house whenever he entered the form room. He could never really live it down, and nobody ever really let him forget it.  
But today, today had been worse than usual. He had been held up on his way to charms by a couple of angry slytherins who thought he had let the house go to the dogs, a disgusting smear on their perfect reputation. He had thankfully gotten away with only a small transfigaration spell hitting him in the back. Damn Ampora was a good shot. He had fled to the nearest bathroom, which just so happened to be a certain ex student's favorite haunt.   
Karkat had a small history with the annoying specter. He tended to find Sollux on accident whenever things got to rough. The constant bickering and easy conversation pulling him out of his hurting. But today, today as he sat down against the wall of the bathroom with his arms wrapped around his knees and his newly transfigured tiny horns throbbing uncomfortably on his head, he knew he didn't need bickering and easy talk, just silence and his own hateful thoughts.  
"Leave me alone Sollux, i'm really not in the mood for this." Karkat mumbled quietly back at Sollux who quickly floated over and sat down cross legged in front of him. "I can tell that 2OMETHING i2 wrong. You're never thi2 quiet. Your rant2 are 2o tiny, it'2 strange." Karkat rested his head down onto his arms and made some unintelligible noise. "Nice horn2 you've got there." Karkat quickly lifted his head up and glared at the figure in front of him. "Yeah, they're pretty spectacular." Karkat's voice was dry and sarcastic to a level that almost challenged the ex hufflepuff's usual tone. "I'm gue22ing you had a bad run in with 2ome more douche bag2 again then." Sollux looked down at the small student in front of him. He hated to see him get hurt, although he bickered with him constantly, he would certainly call him his best friend. Not that he really had many friends at all anymore. Karkat looked up at him with a comically puzzled yet somehow still angry expression. "Again??"

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably only have one or two more chapters.  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
